


Stardust

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Spacedogs! [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is smitten. Utterly and terribly smitten with this small man and his cute nose and perpetually wide, ocean-blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble ♥ I think it's somewhere on tumblr, gonna put it up here to keep track of my stuff tho ^_^

It was supposed to be the two of them on the blanket, curled up under the stars, and Adam was supposed to explain in detail why a certain constellation was his favorite. Certainly they did curl up on the blanket, wrapped up in each other, one man’s limbs unrecognizable from another. Head on Nigel’s muscular shoulder, the older man’s arms clasped around Adam who is half-lying on him. The only stars are the ones in each of their eyes as they stare at each other, and Adam doesn’t mind the prolonged contact this time. He’s far too happy.

Nigel is smitten. Utterly and terribly smitten with this small man and his cute nose and perpetually wide, ocean-blue eyes. Unruly dark curls, growing longer than either of them are used to, are soft to the touch as Nigel runs his fingers through them, unable to stop, not wanting to anyway. 

“You’re fuckin’ beautiful, you know that?” Nigel murmured, and he finally gave into his desire to kiss those soft locks, smiling wider as Adam nearly purrs happily.

“I feel inclined to disagree,” the younger man whispers. “After all, men are not generally described as being ‘beautiful’ or ‘pretty’.”

“And yet here you fuckin’ are. Being both of ‘em,” Nigel’s smile shows uneven and sharp teeth.

“Stop that.”

His words are countered by the bright smile that shows meticulously clean teeth, fucking adorable dimples, and a blossoming blush across Adam’s cheeks. Nigel smirks and nuzzles against the younger man’s nose, rubbing his own crooked, broken-too-many-times nose gently against Adam’s smaller, upturned one.

Overhead, the stars are glittering, but entirely forgotten as their lips lock and they kiss each other tenderly, lovingly. Nigel rolls them and ends up on top, gently pinning Adam’s hands above his head, while the the younger man clasps his legs around muscular hips. Nigel wants to grind, he wants to take Adam right there under the stars (again), he wants to do any number of things so long as the blush on those fucking adorable cheeks reddens, so long as that sure, steady voice is hitched in panting moans and tiny stutters.

Instead, he noses against Adam’s neck and sighs contentedly. Maybe this time they can just lay there and bask in each other. Maybe this time Adam can be the stars and constellations and Nigel the avid knowledge-seeker, endeavoring to learn all the secrets this beautiful man beneath him has to reveal.


End file.
